kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Furyondy
Officially known as the "Kingdom of Furyondy" is one of the greater Kingdoms on the center of the continent, but with access to the Sea via the Nyr Dyv. The population the vast majority being humans of chiefly Oeridian stock. Elves, halflings, dwarves and gnomes make up less than 20% of the population. History The Viceroyalty of Ferrond was founded upon several small states during the height of Aerdian power (c. 100 CY). It was aimed at giving the Great Kingdom a strong satrapy on the western frontier from which further conquest could be launched. The Viceroy ruled from the Clatspur Mountains to the Nyr Dyv, from the Lortmils in the south to the far shores of Whyestil Lake, and beyond, in the north. As the power of the Malachite Throne in Rauxes waned (c. 200 CY), the viceroys of Ferrond ruled more by their own writ and less by the leave of the Aerdi overlords. In 898 O.R. the heir to Viceroy Stinvri (the Viceroyalty had become hereditary some years previously) was crowned in Dyvers as Thromme I, King of Fuyondy, Prince of Veluna, Provost of the Northern Reaches, Warden General of the Vesve Forest, Marshall of the Shield Lands, Lord of Dyvers, etc. The adjunctive states were soon lost, but the central core of the kingdom was sound and viable and has persisted. Belvor IV is a most noble and just king, and his realm is closely allied with that of Veluna, constantly warring upon the evil Horned Society and Iuz, as well as lending contingents to expeditions mounted by the Earl of the Shield Lands against the Bandit Kingdoms. Politics Furyondy is a feudal monarchy limited by a noble council. The King rules from the Capital Chendl. The eight Provinces are ruled by the king and the hereditary nobility (the seven families) Chendl and the Fairwain Province, Barony of Kalinstren, Barony of Littleberg, Barony of Willip, County of Crystalreach, Duchy of the Reach, The Gold County, Viscounty of the March. Economy Furyondy is noted for its foodstuffs, cloth, gold, wines, fish, and shipbuilding supplies. Transportation Furyondy’s nationwide road system was at one time one of the best in the Flanaess. Much waterborne traffic takes place along Furyondy’s rivers and across the Nyr Dyv. Whyestill Lake and the Veng are rarely used, however, due to the ever-present threat from the Empire of Iuz and the Horned Society to the north. Religion The most popular deities among Furyondians are Astair, Martha, Quantarius and Tempos. The King himself used to be a Paladin of Astair before he was forced to lay down his call so that he could pick up his brothers crown. Military Furyondian heavy cavalry is famous throughout the Flanaess, as are their light infantry units drawn from the Vesve Forest. The standing army of the kingdom numbers only a few thousand, but noble and militia contingents swell its numbers to 20,000 or more in time of need. The Fuyondian fleet upon the Whyestil absolutely commands that body of water, and there is also a Furyondian squadron upon the Nyr Dyv, sailing from its base at Willip.